Guarding Jupiter
by Weeblswobl
Summary: Everyone seems to be getting protective of Harvey of late.  This is my take on how Mike and Harvey deal with the events of the season finale.  Spoilers for 1.12 "Dogfight".
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Takes place immediately after the season finale. (Spoilers ahead!)

Many many virtual chocolate chip cookies (the homemade kind) to all the other Suits fanfic writers out there. Thank you! It makes the long wait for new episodes that much more bearable.

**Guarding Jupiter**

"I take it back," said Mike, turning from the window of the town car to give Harvey a sly glance. "You wouldn't make it as a criminal. You kind of suck at the not giving a shit part."

The evidence of this had just been deposited at Hannigan House, a halfway house that catered to individuals that had been incarcerated longer than two years. Harvey had pulled strings to ensure that Clifford Danner completed his court-mandated residence at a facility that typically catered to those convicted of white-collar crime. Over Harvey's horrified objection, Mike had taken Clifford shopping (on Harvey's black AMEX, of course) for a jeans and t-shirts wardrobe at several nearby department stores. Harvey insisted on buying several suits, but after several minutes of heated negotiation, in which Clifford protested that he was going to end up back in jail again if the two of them continued to fight over his wardrobe, they left the premises with an additional supply of khakis and dress shirts. Mike had smirked as Harvey gave Clifford his business card with his personal cell number written on the back, but reserved his commentary until after they had departed.

"That?" said Harvey, indignant at the suggestion. "That was just me cleaning up my mess."

"Mmm hmmm," said Mike with a raised eyebrow. He met Harvey's eyes and his tone dropped to a more serious note as he added, "You did good today."

"Correction. _We_ did good today. You know, I'm still amazed that crazy plan of yours actually worked." Harvey grinned and shook his head.

"It wasn't crazy. It was epic. Evil mastermind epic."

"It was," agreed Harvey amiably. Mike beamed until he added, "Now, If you could just manage to keep your briefcase closed, you could take over the world."

"Ha ha," said Mike. Harvey wondered if he practiced pouting in the mirror.

They rode back to the office in a companionable silence. Harvey watched Mike out of the corner of his eye and marveled that he could see the wheels turning in the younger man's head, as evidenced by his sudden fidgeting.

Like clockwork, Mike turned to him and said, "Hey, um…I meant to ask you before, but it wasn't the right time. I don't know, maybe now isn't either but… look I'm going to ask, and don't be offended, and don't answer if you don't want to,"

"Yes?" said Harvey.

"I'm just trying to help…"

"Mike, spit it out already," said Harvey, his irritation beginning to win out over his concern.

"Are there more?" Mike said suddenly. "Cases like Clifford's, I mean. " He smacked his forehead and added, "Crap, I wasn't going to put it that bluntly. I just meant-"

"I know what you meant," said Harvey brusquely. He couldn't blame the kid. It was the first question he'd asked himself after finding out about Danner's file.

"Harvey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," said Mike, suddenly wary of his boss's reaction. His voice softened and he added in a small voice, "I'm just … worried."

"I don't need you to worry about me, Mike. I'm fine," said Harvey, sounding slightly more offended than he intended. To soften his reaction he added, "But I appreciate the gesture. And the answer to your question is no. I'm sure there are other cases that I don't know about, but I've been through the paperwork on my own cases and I'm fairly satisfied this is the only one that-" _That Cameron tainted,_ he thought, but couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Mike rescued him from his thoughts with a well-timed interruption. "Okay. Good. You know," he said, his tone suddenly lighter, "Rachel and I found a photo of you from your days at the DA's office."

"I didn't know," said Harvey, "but I _do_ happen to know that there's room for one more desk down in the records room."

"It would almost be worth it," mused Mike. "Especially if I can still get pizza delivered."

Ray had pulled up to the curb in front of the office building. Harvey shook his head as he reached for the door handle and said, "Come on, Dr. Evil, there's a pile of files on my desk that are calling your name."

They were halfway to Harvey's office when Donna came briskly walking down the hall towards them. Harvey had worked with the woman for over ten years and seen her subject to the wrath of senior partners, irate clients, and overeager process servers, but until that moment he had never seen her terrified.

"What's going on?" said Harvey, his heart sinking.

"Jessica wants to see both of you in her office. She said the second you arrive on the floor." Harvey's gut twisted as she glanced at Mike. "Your friend Trevor was here. He spent about twenty minutes in Jessica's office, and after that she went nuclear."

"Oh God," whispered Mike. "It's happening, isn't it?" Harvey put a reassuring hand on his back and pushed him forward as they continued their walk to the office.

"We don't know anything yet," said Harvey, his voice far calmer than he felt. "Let me do the talking and don't offer anything unless Jessica asks, okay?"

"Harvey-"

"Okay?" He squeezed Mike's shoulder gently but firmly for emphasis.

The contact seemed to give Mike strength and he said, "Okay" resolutely before they headed into the office of the managing partner.

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Guarding Jupiter – Chapter Two**

Harvey knew things were serious the minute he saw Jessica sitting at her desk, her face blank as she tracked their progress down the hall and towards her office. He had learned the art of passive manipulation from her, but today there wasn't a brief, settlement agreement, or open laptop in sight to distract her attention from their arrival. It was a very bad sign.

Mike didn't say anything, but Harvey could tell he had come to the same conclusion as he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Easy," said Harvey, putting his hand on Mike's shoulder. "Remember what I told you."

"Yeah," said Mike, his voice somewhat faint.

He opened the door to Jessica's office and put on a concerned smile. In truth, he was too shaken to manage what Donna condescendingly called his "megawatt courtroom charmer", and he had known Jessica far too long to think that she wouldn't see right through it anyway. "You asked to see us?" he said, keeping his voice conversational.

"Have a seat," she said, gesturing to the two seats in front of her desk. Her ability to remain unreadable, even to Harvey, was maddening on some days, no more so than at that very minute.

"Mr. Ross, I spoke with an associate of yours this morning. I believe you know Trevor Evans?"

Harvey chilled as he realized she was hiding behind the worn-out courtroom interrogation tactics. It meant Jessica was almost as worried as he was.

"Yes, I do." said Mike. Harvey inwardly beamed as he volunteered nothing. The kid was learning from him, after all.

"Mr. Evans has made several allegations that, to be quite blunt, will prove catastrophic to this firm and its reputation should they prove to be true." Harvey tried not to wither under the gaze currently focused like a laser in his direction.

"Jessica, do you want to tell us what this is about?" he said, trying to sound incredulous.

Jessica ignored him and shifted her gaze to Mike. "Mr. Ross, did you arrange with Mr. Evans to obtain an acceptable score on the LSAT for him in exchange for payment?"

Harvey felt for the kid. From the look on his face, Jessica might as well have punched him in the gut. _Fucking Trevor_, he thought, trying to stave off the anger that was bubbling to the surface.

"What? No!" said Mike, losing his composure. "Trevor never had any interest in going to law school. Is that what he told you?"

"He told me a lot of things," said Jessica, sighing wearily now. "I get the feeling the score you obtained for him on the LSAT was not the one he had paid for?"

A few months earlier, Harvey would have stepped in to rescue Mike from Jessica's wrath. But he had watched the younger man grow a backbone since then, and Mike had made it very clear that he preferred, and was capable, of fighting his own battles when necessary. Harvey spectated.

"First of all," said Mike, his voice a little shaky, "Trevor has been a friend since grade school. If I ever did cheat on the LSAT for him, which I have not, it wouldn't have been for payment. And second, Trevor has never in his life so much as picked up a law book let alone demonstrated any aspiration to a law career."

"Harvey, have you met this kid?" asked Jessica suddenly.

"Yes, and I can tell you everything Mike is saying is accurate," he said truthfully.

"Ms. Pearson, there must be some way to access the LSAT registry to verify that Trevor never attempted to take the LSAT," said Mike. "Allegations of criminal activity typically overrules their confidentiality policies."

"That is true," said Jessica with a small smile. "I'm having our HR people look into it."

Harvey tensed as he watched Mike begin to relax. He knew Jessica far better than Mike did, and this had been far too easy. Mike thought the squall was over, but Harvey knew they were only in the middle of the eye of the hurricane. He was proven correct a few seconds later when Jessica added, "Now, on to the major issue at hand."

Mike's eyes met Harvey's for a brief second, and as much as Harvey wanted to respond, he kept his face blank.

"Which is," said Harvey.

"Mr. Evans has suggested that you did not, in fact, graduate from Harvard, and in fact that you have not graduated from _any_ law school. Given your performance at the firm, and your association with Harvey, I find this hard to believe," she said, shaking her head.

Mike was still young, and inexperienced, Harvey reminded himself, as his associate slumped a little in his chair. _Not yet, kid, this is far from over._

"Nevertheless, an allegation has been made. In order to protect the firm's interests, we will need additional paperwork for your file."

"Harvey, I assume you didn't pull this kid off the street randomly and give him a job as an associate?" She said it as a joke but he knew her well enough to know better. It painted him in a corner. Either he admit what he did and suffer the fallout, or he blatantly lied to her face over something that could bring the firm to its knees.

"Just how desperate do you think I was, Jessica?" he managed a sly smile.

"That's not an answer, Harvey. "

"How would some kid off the street be able to function as an associate without any kind of legal training?"

"Harvey, I don't have either the time or inclination to put up with you being coy right now. " Jessica said, growing irritated. "Do you have any reason to believe that Mr. Ross is not a graduate of the 2010 class of Harvard university?"

_Oh God, this IS it,_ he thought, inwardly panicking. When he hired Mike, he had a vague notion that the day might come when they would need some kind of damage control, but he never anticipated the way he would feel having to break years of long-standing trust. From the look on Jessica's face, she had reluctantly painted him into a corner, but as Managing Partner, she had no choice. They both knew that if Mike wasn't a licensed attorney, Harvey had compromised the firm the minute Mike had met their first client. He could see the glimmer of hope and expectation in her eyes, matched with an underlying unease that she had misjudged her protégé so completely.

Mike took that moment to clear his throat. "Excuse me, Ms. Pearson, but would a copy of my diploma suffice?"

Harvey was glad he was sitting down because he probably would have collapsed into a chair at that moment. _What the hell?_ He did his damndest to keep his face neutral at Mike's words.

Jessica smiled, relieved. "It's a start," she said. "Of course, we'll have to compare the registry number on your diploma to the Dean's registry for verification. About ten percent of our applicants have Harvard diplomas that they bought off the internet."

Harvey's heart sank, though his mind still whirled in a surreal haze. In spite of that freaky brain of his, was Mike dumb enough to think that whatever Harvard documents he purchased wouldn't be verified?

"Not a problem," said Mike, with far more confidence that Harvey felt at that moment. "I'm sure when you check with the Dean's office you will find everything in order. Um," he hesitated a moment and then added, "Harvey and I had a full plate this afternoon, but if you'd rather, I can go get it now instead of bringing it in in the morning."

"No, tomorrow morning will be fine," said Jessica, exhaling the stress she had been holding on to. "Something to add, Harvey?"

Harvey realized that he had managed to keep his jaw from hitting the floor but was still staring at Mike like a guppy.

"He's dumbfounded at the idea that I could go home and find anything on demand in my apartment," said Mike, apologetically. He turned to Harvey and said, "I told you it's an organized mess."

He gave Jessica a mock conspiratorial whisper "In my own defense, I have never _ever_ misplaced so much as one sheet of paper that I've brought home from the office."

"Better not start now," said Harvey gruffly, inwardly grateful for the few seconds Mike had given him to regain his composure.

"Well then, gentlemen, I'm glad that's settled. Harvey, stop giving the kid a hard time about the state of his apartment. God knows we don't give the first years time enough to sleep let alone tidy up."

"As it should be," said Harvey, smugly glancing at Mike.

" And Michael, resolve this situation with your 'friend', would you? If I see him in the offices again I will press charges."

"Yes, Ms. Pearson," said Mike hurriedly. "I apologize that you had to waste time dealing with this. I will have my diploma on your desk first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," said Jessica warmly. "Now if you'll excuse us, I need to speak to Harvey for a moment."

Mike made a quick exit and Harvey suddenly felt much too alone.

"He's a good kid," she said, watching Mike stop and chat with Melanie, her AA. "A little too bleeding-heart for my taste, but he seems to come through in a pinch. Now who the hell is this Trevor kid and why is he trying to destroy Mike's career?"

It was one of the things that he loved about Jessica, that the same ferocity that drove her in the courtroom turned her into an angry lioness when someone went after one of her people. He himself had been the most recent beneficiary of Jessica's own particular brand of militant affection. He told her an abbreviated version of Mike's history with Trevor, downplaying the pot angle but making it clear the kid was trouble.

To her inquiry as to Trevor's grudge against Mike he said "Do you remember Mike's character witness in the mock trial? Cute little blonde?"

"Yes? What does that have to do with-"

"Trevor's ex."

"Ah. That explains pretty much everything. It's always about the women, isn't it?"

Harvey headed for the door and said meaningfully, "After the week I've had, you're goddamn right it is."

* o * o * o * o * o * o

Author's note: I am most likely taking some creative license with the whole Harvard diploma verification, so please forgive the inaccuracies.

If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! The rest should be up soon, I'm just doing some last-minute editing of the later chapters.

As always, feedback feeds the muse in the best possible way. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Guarding Jupiter- Chapter Three**

As Harvey glanced past Donna's desk he realized Mike was waiting for him on the sofa, picking at invisible lint on his leather couch.

"I told him not to go anywhere," said Donna. "I figured you two would have some things to work out." Her face softened in concern and she added, "Is everything really okay?"

"First," he replied, "why _haven't_ you married me already? And second, yes, I think it will be."

"I was interested until I found an old Kenny G album in your record collection. Sorry, but a girl's gotta have standards," she said, matter of factly.

"Kenny G, really?" he said with a shudder. "You are an evil, evil woman. How's the puppy?" He glanced through the window, where Mike had retreated to the glass wall and was staring out of it.

"Shaken _and_ stirred. He said it went well but he still looks terrified."

"As he should be," said Harvey, darkly.

"What, why?" Donna frowned at him in concern.

Harvey leaned over and in a bare whisper said, "The kid just pulled a goddamned Harvard diploma out of his pocket. A _real_ one, I think. I want to know where the hell he got it."

"So," she said, wheels turning, "let me get this straight. Jessica thinks it was a mistake and that everything is status quo?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And you are about to unleash World War III in your office? Your office with _glass_ windows? At an associate that's already coming apart at the seams?"

Harvey tried to keep the chagrin off his face. "It's not like that."

She had been working with him way too long, as evidenced by her exquisite inflection of his own ironic version of the same sentence. "It's _exactly_ like that. For your sake and Mike's, you're going to go in there and get back to work, and neither one of you is going to discuss this in the office. Have it out wherever you want, but don't do it here. And Harvey,"

"Yes mom?"

"Don't panic the kid any more than he already is, at least not right now. I've never seen him like this." It was unlike Donna to worry about anyone, let alone an associate, and certainly not with the amount of concern that was on her face at that moment. He had made it this far on his own talent and also on the instincts of a scarily-competent assistant, so he nodded as he backed away from her desk and turned towards his office door.

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

He was prepared for Mike to be jumpy, and the younger man turned around from the window with dizzying speed as the door to Harvey's office opened. What Harvey wasn't prepared for, however, was the look on Mike's face. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Surprised I'm still alive?" said Harvey.

"I'm surprised we're both still alive," said Mike, his voice shaking.

"About that," said Harvey, walking to his desk.

"Harvey, I can explain-"

"Not another word," growled Harvey. He wasn't sure where the anger had suddenly come from. He had only meant to stop the kid from talking but it had flooded in from somewhere, taking no notice of Donna's earlier warning. He reined in his temper and followed up with a more conversational tone.

"For obvious reasons, we are not discussing this in the office. We're going to finish up the work on the Mertz and Wilson cases, meet with the new clients at four, and at eight pm we're meeting at your place." He added, in a voice that held far more hurt than he intended, "I want to see it for myself."

"Just let me explain-"

Harvey gazed at Mike harshly and said by means of dismissal, "You can explain tonight." As Mike headed out of the office, dejected, he called out "Mertz settlement agreement on my desk in two hours!"

He pretended not to notice Donna gazing at him and shaking her head back and forth in disapproval.

He sat at his desk, office chair turned to face the skyscraper across the street. This had been a damn close one, and he knew it. All because of Mike's loser best friend. He had known the kid was trouble, but the idea that he would turn on Mike rather than entice him into doing stupid was something Harvey had never considered. Harvey's entire week had been turned upside down by events that were ridiculously out of his control. He tried to ignore the cathartic side of going after Trevor and protecting both himself and his associate from any further harm. _God help the punk after I get finished with him_, he thought. _On the other hand, it's his own goddamned fault_. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Vanessa.

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

"Are you okay, boss?" said Ray, handing him a glass of scotch as Harvey stepped into the town car.

"To what do I owe the honor?" said Harvey, confused. And then it hit him. "Donna."

"She said you might need one of these," said Ray, concerned. "Didn't say why, though." Harvey knew enough to know that latter statement was a kind defense of Donna's honor rather than an attempt to get Harvey to talk. Ray was _the man_.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. As Ray got into the driver's seat he added, "Did Donna tell you-"

"Mr. Ross' place it is," said Ray cheerfully. Harvey closed his eyes and leaned back into the seat. It was the little things like this that made the bad days bearable. Donna always knowing how to handle a situation, including bringing it to his attention when he was being an ass. Ray never pushing but always listening. Harvey had to admit the man had an uncanny ability to know exactly what to put on the stereo. Harvey marveled this latter fact as one of his favorites began to drift through the speakers in a subdued volume.

The ride to Mike's apartment took longer than expected due to an accident. After texting Mike that his ETA would be slightly delayed, he was about to put the phone back into his pocket when it rang.

"What have you got for me?" he said urgently.

"No foreplay this time?" said Vanessa, ignoring the tone in his voice. "Harvey, I'm hurt."

"Yeah, well, join the club," said Harvey, his voice unusually glum given the present company.

"Okay, then," she said, taking the hint. "I put a guy on him like you asked. He's in a fleabag hotel about six blocks from Ross's apartment. He's working in the mailroom at Birch, Simmons and Fine. That seems to be how he got past security at the firm. As for the rest, it's going to take a little more time. We're still digging."

"Have your guy give me a ring the second it looks like he's heading to Mike's place."

"Done. Harvey, you know I never ask but what did this guy _do_ to you? I've never seen you pull out all the stops like this before."

"Probably better that you don't know," said Harvey wearily.

"Okay," she said breathily. "But if you need to talk-"

"Thanks, Vanessa. I'll be in touch." Harvey had a thought and followed up with a text message. When he looked up, he realized that they had arrived at Mike's apartment and Ray had been idling for a minute or so.

"Do you want me to wait, Harvey?"

"No, no, you go on. I'll send for a fleet car later. Whenever the hell that is," he said under his breath.

"Not to disparage Mr. Ross's neighborhood, but are you sure? If it's late, I don't mind," said Ray.

Harvey smiled as he reached for the door handle. "You and I both know that Emily will kill me if I call you back in after your shift," said Harvey. "Go home to your family, Ray," he said with mock terror, "for both our sakes."

"Have a good night, Harvey," said Ray, as Harvey closed the door and headed into the building.

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

Author's note: I actually don't have anything against Kenny G, but I was trying to come up with something that was as polar opposite to Harvey's regular music choices as possible. Is anyone else hoping that Ray makes more appearances in Season 2?

Also, my adoration for Donna knows no bounds.

Thanks so much for the feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry this one's a little on the short side. I'm trying to break the chapters where it makes the most sense.

**Guarding Jupiter – Chapter Four**

He knocked on Mike's door, wondering why he had decided to meet at Mike's instead of having Mike bring himself and his magic piece of parchment to Harvey's condo. He really hadn't arrived at an answer.

"Hey," said Mike, now wearing his usual off-hours wardrobe of jeans and a concert t-shirt. Harvey was beginning to wonder if that was all that he had in his closet.

"You going to invite me in, or should we talk in the hallway?"

Mike didn't say anything but pulled the door open wider and gestured into the room beyond.

Harvey didn't sit down immediately but took in Mike's apartment, which was decidedly more tidy than the last time Harvey had stopped by unexpectedly.

"You didn't clean just for me, did you?" he said flippantly. Then it occurred to him. "Oh, your girlfriend did this, didn't she?"

"Are we going to have a conversation that includes more than just you mocking the status of my apartment?" said Mike wearily.

"Yeah, you're right," said Harvey, turning his attention to the business at hand. "Where is it?"

Mike didn't answer but nodded towards a scratched-up second hand coffee table, which held nothing more than a book on hiking the Adirondacks and a large padded envelope.

Harvey took the diploma out and half-expected to see someone else's name written in the familiar old-English calligraphy. He noted the small registry number at the bottom of the diploma.

"I don't know whether to start with 'How the hell did you get this?_' _or 'Why didn't you tell me about it?" he said, letting his anger boil up once again.

"The answers are one in the same," said Mike, with a hostility Harvey felt he had no right to.

"What does that mean?"

"Lola."

"_Lola_ did this? " He glanced at the diploma again and then put it back on the table. He shouldn't have been surprised. If she was capable of breaking through bank firewalls, how difficult would it have been to hack the Dean's office records? "When?"

"Right after she patched things up with her father." Mike gazed at him as defiantly as if he had walked over and punched Harvey in the gut.

Harvey's eyes shot daggers at Mike. "You're telling me that you have had this for over three goddamn months and you never thought to mention it? What the hell is wrong with you?"

He had seen Mike angry, insouciant, and a combination of both, but he had never seen the younger man look at him with such a mixture of hurt, betrayal and rage.

"You thought it was a _joke_, Harvey." He said acidly. "Remember laughing at my suggestion of hacking into Harvard's records? Remember your reaction when I told you Lola was about to ruin my life? I think that was ranked on your catastrophe list somewhere between getting a paper cut and getting the wrong coffee order."

"And it all worked out, didn't it," he said defensively.

"You didn't know it was going to work out," spat Mike. "It happened to work out, and you happened to not give a shit." Mike shook his head and added bitterly, "Just like always."

"Excuse me?" said Harvey in a menacing whisper.

"What was I supposed to do, waltz into your office and say 'Hey, Harvey, I know you don't give a crap but Lola's actually pretty cool and kind of fixed my problem for me'."

"You mean _our_ problem," growled Harvey. "And yes, that is exactly what you were supposed to do. You know I have had just about enough of the people I trust hiding things from me."

"I didn't hide this from you. You didn't care whether I worked things out with Lola, and then you made it very clear that you thought my idea was ridiculous. As it turns out, Lola's little gift to me is the only thing that is going to get you out of this."

"You mean _us_ out of this," said Harvey. "You're in this too, Junior, don't you forget it."

"Oh I am exquisitely aware of that fact," said Mike harshly. "That fact was made all too clear to me about one fifteen this afternoon." Mike's eyes locked onto Harvey's, his eyes an angry blue flame. "But don't worry yourself too much over it, Harvey. As of tomorrow, I won't be."

"What the hell does that mean?" said Harvey. The kid was about to do something incredibly stupid. He could feel it.

"I am going to give Jessica this diploma tomorrow morning, and by tomorrow afternoon she will have my letter of resignation as well." Mike's gaze was defiant, but there was an undercurrent of something else that Harvey couldn't place.

"You're fucking _quitting_ over this?" said Harvey. "Why now?" He felt a surge of unease course through him but tried to push it away.

"This afternoon," said Mike. His tone was suddenly calmer but he was staring at the floor. "This afternoon was an eye opener." His eyes locked with Harvey's and that something Harvey couldn't identify earlier came flooding through in Mike's gaze: fear. All of this was because the kid was utterly terrified.

"Let me guess," said Harvey, his voice taking on a more even tone by way of apology. "You had an epiphany this afternoon, saw your life flash before your eyes, and decided you couldn't take it anymore."

Mike's eyes became misty as he said, "No, Harvey. I didn't see _my_ life flash before my eyes. I saw _yours."_

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

As always, thanks for the comments. They are MOST appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Guarding Jupiter – Part Five**

That was the absolute last thing Harvey had expected him to say, and it stopped Harvey in his tracks.

"What?"

"It won't be difficult," said Mike, trying to sort out his thoughts. "I will just tell Jessica that I don't want to bring any sense of impropriety to the firm."

"To hell with that," said Harvey. "Explain what you just said. What do you mean _my life_ flashed before your eyes?"

"This apartment, my lack of wardrobe that you are so fond of pointing out, they are the reason my grandmother's facility care is paid for as of the next six months, plus a reserve for medical expenses. If I leave, I go back to being a mortal with a run-of-the-mill probably minimum-wage job that at least lets me eat and pay rent."

"Yeah that sounds like a really compelling reason to leave," interjected Harvey.

"Don't interrupt," said Mike, trying to hold on to his resolve. "If they find out about _you_…" He paused and took a breath, meeting Harvey's gaze. Harvey winced at the pain he saw there. "If they find out about you, it's over for you and we both know it. At best, you get disbarred, and at worst, I don't even want to know what happens to the firm."

"The longer I stay, the greater the chance that this charade falls apart and that all of this actually happens. You and I both know that, it almost happened today. And if wasn't for Lola, it would have."

"Let me get this straight, you're leaving to _protect me_?" Harvey was shouting now. "What right do you think you have to do that? I'm not some five year old that needs hand-holding Mike. Jesus Christ, I thought you were smarter than that."

Mike took a seat on the sofa, curled his feet under him and said softly, "I know you care sometimes, Harvey. You wouldn't have come through for me so many times if you didn't. Maybe it's for your own reasons, or maybe it's for me, I don't know. But I'm grateful anyway, regardless of how stupid you think I am. " He wiped away the moisture in his eyes and said, "You think after everything you've done for me, that I could stand to see you go down for this?"

"I can fight my own battles, Mike, "said Harvey exasperatedly.

"Maybe you can, but since I'm the one who got you into this particular mess, I'm the one who's going to get you out of it."

"A little cocky there, aren't we?" said Harvey. "I'm the one who hired you, remember? It was my decision. I'm not an idiot, Mike. I knew exactly what I was doing when I hired you."

"And when you fired me," Mike said brokenly.

"What?" said Harvey, trying to think back. "I thought we worked things out about the pot."

"That first day," said Mike. "You came into the office and you tried to fire me. And I blackmailed you into keeping me on."

Mike didn't have to apologize, to stammer lengthy explanations that he had learned his lesson since then. Harvey could see the guilt written across his face in neon.

"You think all of this is your fault," said Harvey gently.

"Isn't it? You're good at reading between the lines. Now do the math. " Mike shuddered and took a ragged breath.

Harvey had been pacing at the end of the sofa but moved closer to where Mike was sitting and took a seat beside him.

"How long have you known me?" he said softly.

"Five months, and twelve days," said Mike reflexively.

"And in that time, have you ever seen me do anything that I didn't actually want to do? Well, unless Donna was somehow involved, anyway," he said lightly.

Mike gazed at him with guilt-ridden eyes and said, "I didn't give you a choice." His voice broke as if the weight of the world itself had crushed him with that same thought.

Harvey gave an exasperated sigh. "Mike, if I had wanted you gone, make no mistake, you would _be_ gone. I hired you back because you gave me an idea of how to take the pressure off of Jessica's ultimatum. And because you impressed the hell out of me. Doesn't the fact that you had to remind me of this little incident suggest that it didn't exactly have a long-lasting impact?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

Harvey smiled fondly at the younger man, shaking his head. "Get it through that freaky brain of yours: This is _not your fault. _ Whatever happens, happens. I am the one who lied to Jessica, and I am the one that hired you. I will accept responsibility for that if the time comes, and I don't need you trying to ride to the rescue on a white horse. You'd probably fall off it anyway."

"Now," he added with gruff affection, "promise me you're not going to do anything stupid." His voice softened as he added, "and promise me you'll stay."

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Harvey?" asked Mike with a grin that broke the tension between them.

Harvey punched him lightly in the arm and said, "That's not an answer, rookie."

"Yes on both counts, then," said Mike with sudden seriousness. He looked so young as his face softened and he said hopefully, "We're good, then?"

"We're good." Harvey relaxed against the sofa and breathed a sigh of relief. This was why he hated having emotions, it was so goddamn draining. He was about to ask Mike if he had anything to drink when the younger man dropped the second bomb of the evening.

"Okay then," said Mike smiling. His gaze turned serious after a moment, and he added, "Now, about Trevor."

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

"What about Trevor?"

"You're going after him, aren't you? I'm wondering if you called your private investigator already or if you were waiting till after this conversation." _Damn the kid was starting to think like him way too often._

"You disapprove?" he said, by way of answer.

Mike surprised him for the second time that night. "No, not this time I don't."

"You're going to give up your friendship with Trevor, just like that? Without hearing his side of the story?" He hated to be arguing on Trevor's behalf, but it was vital that Mike figure out right then and there exactly where he stood on Trevor's betrayal. If not, it would tear their own relationship apart in short order.

"What is it that he could possibly say?" Harvey winced at the hurt in Mike's voice. "I'm used to him doing stupid shit and then apologizing afterwards. It's kind of our thing. But it wasn't just me he did this to, no this time. I'm not going to sit back and watch him destroy the people I care about, especially when he's only doing it to piss me off."

Harvey's heart warmed at Mike's misguided sense of protectiveness. If he had admitted to being sentimental, he would have found it endearing. As it was, it had taken the day's events to realize that Mike's concern for Harvey was also a huge liability. Oh well, he thought, he had been protecting Mike from himself for this long, why quit now?

He was about to ask Mike if he was really sure that he and Trevor were finished when the younger man sat upright and exclaimed "Oh God, Jenny. She's back at her place tonight, and I haven't called her, and I have to go-" Harvey put a hand on his shoulder to keep him on the sofa. "Not so fast, there, Lancelot." At the panicked look Mike shot at him, he said "It's taken care of."

"What do you mean it's taken care of?"

"My PI has a guy keeping an eye on him. If he goes anywhere near your place or Jenny's, I get a phone call."

"How'd you get Jenny's-"

"Donna," they both said in unison. Mike smiled. "Figures."

"So what's the plan?" said Mike, warily.

"There isn't one, not yet," said Harvey. "I want to be very clear about this. I am not going to let him get to you again, but that can happen in a number of different ways. He's your friend, or your ex-friend. It's up to you to decide how far this goes."

Mike was quiet for awhile, his mind whirling. Finally he said, "He's a friend, Harvey. Still. I don't want him back in jail, I just want him out of my life. You probably think I'm being stupid, but that's the way it is."

"I don't think you're being stupid. You're as loyal as they come, Mike. I respect that about you. But I'm sure as hell not going to let Trevor take advantage of that."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am just going to suggest to him that life in Montana was pretty good," said Harvey. "I will tell you what I won't do – I won't use anything Vanessa finds in his past to get him arrested. But if he pulls anything from this moment forward, my first phone call is to Detective Sanders." After helping clear Clifford Danner, Sanders had offered his services in the future. Harvey was not opposed to taking the Detective up on his offer.

"Okay."

"And if you change your mind, whether its tomorrow morning or next week, you tell me, okay? I hope you won't, but I'd…" He hated getting emotional. "I'd understand."

"Thanks."

They chatted for awhile longer until the lateness of the hour and stress took its toll on both of them. Mike walked Harvey out of the building to the waiting limo.

"You don't have to walk me out, you know. I can get to the curb by myself."

"I know," said Mike, clearly enjoying Harvey's irritation. Life was most certainly back to normal.

Before he got in the limo Harvey said, "Oh. Ray and I will be around to pick you up at seven, be out on the curb."

"Oh God, this is going to become a thing, isn't it?" groaned Mike. "You worried Trevor is going to – what - ambush me on the way to work?"

"No, I just want you looking presentable for court this week. For a change," said Harvey indignantly.

"I take it after this week you won't care quite so much what I wear to court," said Mike knowingly.

"Hey I can't help it if we have a discerning judge," said Harvey.

"Oh please," said Mike. "You and I both know Judge Winters couldn't see past the end of her nose without her bifocals. And her appreciation of fashion probably ends with the demise of the corset."

"Never hurts to be prepared," said Harvey, stepping into the limo. Outwardly he ignored the smile Mike was beaming in his direction but even in the dim light, he hadn't failed to notice the genuine happiness in the younger man's eyes, which seemed to shine with their own light.

"See you tomorrow, Sensei," said Mike warmly, closing the door before Harvey had a chance to respond.

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

"So I was thinking last night," said Mike, turning his gaze from the town car window to Harvey.

"Never a good idea," Harvey muttered.

"There's a chance this still won't work. I guess we need to be prepared for that possibility."

"We are," said Harvey softly. "I told you that you weren't in this by yourself, and I meant it." Harvey thought for a moment and then asked "How much of a backstory did Lola give you?"

"She originally added me to the alumni database, but then went back in later and added transcripts."

"How the hell did you get her to do that?" said Harvey, impressed.

"I never asked her to do any of it. You should know as well as I do that no one gets Lola to do anything. She was just… grateful."

Harvey smirked at his associate.

"No, not that kind of grateful, sheesh. You remember that weird charge from Excelsior Excursions on your corporate card that I said to bill as Client Retention?"

"Yeah."

"Sailboat rental."

"Lola's father could buy the sailboat factory, why the hell would he want to rent a sailboat?"

"That's not the _point_." Mike did that thing where he looked at Harvey as if he'd just said two plus two totaled five. "Lola's past with her dad means a lot to her. When she was a kid, before her father's company took off, they used to rent a sailboat and cruise up the coast. Her birthday was coming up, and Jessica was okay with Pearson Hardman footing the bill."

"I take it from the sudden materialization of your transcripts that things went well?"

"She loved it," said Mike proudly. "So did her dad."

"How is it that I didn't know about this?" said Harvey, wondering suddenly what other secrets Mike was keeping from him.

"I was going to tell you but you got wrapped up in that case with Louis, and it was never the right time, and then the thing with Cameron Dennis happened. It was just a good thing," said Mike humbly. "It wasn't like you had to clean anything up. I didn't want to waste your time."

"I may not be a big fan of emotion but I do like good news as much as the next person," said Harvey. "I wish you would have told me. " He was silent a moment and added, "That was a good call."

"Yeah," said Mike.

"And you have _transcripts._" Harvey was still having a hard time processing that bit of information.

"Yeah. Though I will admit, I passed Real Estate Law by the skin of my teeth."

"Now you're just being cruel," said Harvey, as they arrived at the office.

"Come on, kid," he said, waiting uncharacteristically for Mike on the curb. "Let's go put this diploma issue to rest." He gave Mike a meaningful glance and added, "We've got work to do."

* o * o * o * o * o * The End * o * o * o * o *

If you made it all the way through, thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed. This eruption of fic was the result of a bad week, and it would really make my day. :)

Since I wanted to make this mostly about Harvey and Mike, I intentionally left the resolution with Trevor open-ended, though I have some ideas for a continuation if you guys are interested.


End file.
